


Pretending

by shinysylver



Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Drabble, F/F, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artemis is used to pretending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrsfrankenstien](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mrsfrankenstien).



> I don't own any of the DCU.
> 
> Written for mrsfrankenstien as part of fandom_stocking

It was easy for Artemis to pretend. She was used to pretending. Artemis had hid everything about her life for longer than she could remember. By this point, the lies and half truths were second nature. What was one more lie? So, she pretended that she was jealous about Connor. Like all the best lies, it was based in truth. She _was_ jealous, but not about Connor, _of_ Connor. She wanted to be the one Megan smiled at, the one who made Megan blush, and most of all the one Megan kissed. But she wasn’t. Instead she had to watch.


End file.
